1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to animal grooming and animal care products, and more specifically to an improved squeegee apparatus for use in the grooming of animals, and in particular large animals such as horses and other livestock.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The care and grooming of animals, especially large animals such as horses and other livestock, can be a dirty, labor intensive, and time consuming task. For example, even the simple washing of a horse with traditional grooming tools such as a hose and brush can take an hour or longer, and leave the groomer wet and dirty.
The animal grooming squeegee apparatus of this invention provides an improved squeegee with integral nozzle and wiping blade for the washing and grooming of animals, especially large animals such as horses and other livestock. The inventive apparatus includes a body portion, a valve to regulate the flow of water, a nozzle oriented to direct a spray of water generally perpendicularly downwards relative to the body, and an arcuate wiping blade. The arcuate shape of the wiping blade enables it to be oriented relative to the surface being cleaned so that the curvature of the blade conforms to the shape of the surface. The squeegee apparatus is connected to a supply of water such as a garden hose, such that when the squeegee apparatus is drawn across the animal""s body, water from the nozzle wets the animal""s coat, and the wiping blade then removes the water, along with any accumulated soap and dirt.